elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Mitsubishi ELEMOTION elevator installations
This is a list of notable Mitsubishi ELEMOTION elevator installations. Note that years listed in bold denotes the original Mitsubishi Electric elevator installation year before the modernization. Japan *Horidome Nihombashi Hotel, Tokyo *Reiah Hotel Otsu Ishiyama, Kyoto *Hotel Okura Sapporo, Hokkaido (2017) *Susukino Lafiler, Sapporo, Hokkaido Hong Kong, China Hong Kong Island *Rumsey Street Multi-storey Car Park, Sheung Wan (1970 / 2003, 2019-2020) *Golden House, Central (1968 / 2018) *Hong Kong Institute of Vocational Education (Chai Wan), Chai Wan (1988 / 2003) *Hang Seng North Point Building, North Point (1983 / 2012) *East Town Building, Wan Chai (1977 / 2015) *Fairview Court, North Point (1974 / 2015) *Goldfield Mansion, North Point (1977 / 2016) *Tai On Court, Shau Kei Wan (1982 / 2016) *Tung Tai Building, Shau Kei Wan (1973/ 2012) *Morrison Building, Wan Chai (1973 / 2016-2017) *Overseas Building, Wan Chai (1971 / 2016-2017) *Tung Tai Building, Shau Kei Wan (1973 / 2012) *Cheong Yuen Building, North Point (1972 / 2001) *Mei Tung Building, Shau Kei Wan (1983 / 2018) *Johnston Building, Wan Chai (1964 / 2012) *Admiralty Centre, Admiralty (1980 / 2018, Shopping Centre) *Ming Yuen Mansions Phase 2, North Point (1983 / 2016) *Kam Fai Building, Sai Wan (1975 / 2018) *Kar Yau Building, Wan Chai (1972 / 2019) *Winsome House, Sheung Wan (1973 '/ 2004) *City Gardens, North Point **Phase 1 - Block 1 to 6 ('1983 '/ 2012) **Phase 2 - Block 7 to 14 ('1986 '/ 2012) Kowloon *Mei Foo Sun Chuen, Lai Chi Kok **Phase 1 ('1968 / 2014) **Phase 2 (1972 / 2014) **Phase 3 (1973 / 2013) **Phase 4 (1974 / 2011) **Phase 5 (1973 / 2014) **Phase 6 (1974 / 2014) **Phase 7 (1977 / 2006) **Phase 8 (1978 / 2018, only 2 passenger elevators for commercial centre) *Hung Wo Building, Hung Hom (1965 / 2015) *Star House, Tsim Sha Tsui (1967 / 2017, only 3 elevators completed) *Argyle Centre, Mong Kok (1983 / 2017-2019) *Wing Wah Building, Mong Kok (1977 / 2018) *Sapphire Court, Kowloon City (1967 / 2017) *Whampoa Estate, Hung Hom **Yuen Wah Building (1976 / 2018) **Wing Wah Building (1976 / 2018) *Po Hing Building, Mong Kok (1970 / 2005) *New Mandarin Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981 / 2012, only for the elevators at tower A & B) *Sai Tso Wan Neighbourhood Community Centre, Kwun Tong (1993 / 2019-2020) *Wellcome Mansion, Sham Shui Po (1964 / 2008) *Yik Yin Building, To Kwa Wan (1975 / 2018) *Kin Man Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1976 '/ 2019) New Territories *Cheong Lok Building, Tsuen Wan ('1973 / 2012) *Cheong Yiu Building, Tsuen Wan (1977 / 2013) *Cheong Hung Building, Kwai Chung (1978 / 2012) *Kwai Chung Plaza, Kwai Fong (1990 / 2019, only 3 elevators assigned in this construction) *Cheong Shen Mansion, Kwai Chung (1972 / 2016) *Fu Hing Building, Yuen Long (1976 / 2017) *Campbell Building, Yuen Long (1977 / 2008) *Mei Kei Building, Tuen Mun (1974 / 2003) *Top Court, Tuen Mun (1974 / 2018) *Mee Wah Building, Tai Po (1982 / 2009) Outlying Islands *Cheung Chau Sports Centre, Cheung Chau (1993 / 2017) Mitsu Rumsey Street.JPG|The second time of the "Mitsubishi ELEMOTION" work at Rumsey Street Multi-storey Car Park, Sheung Wan, Hong Kong Indonesia Jakarta *Mercure Jakarta Ancol Hotel & Convention Center *Atmajaya University, Pluit *ITC Mangga Dua (tower) (1989 / 2018) *The Jayakarta Hotel Jakarta (1972 and 1977 / 2010's) *Wisma Keiai (1993 / 2015, car park elevators) *Four Points by Sheraton Jakarta Thamrin (formerly Menara Topas) (1991 / 2015-2016) *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel (service elevators) *Banyuwangi Sintera Hotel (2018) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital *Oryza Bulog Building *Atmajaya University (Semanggi) *Pondok Indah Hospital (Building A), Pondok Indah (1986 / 2008) Other cities *Elmi Hotel, Surabaya *Sahid Hotel Gubeng, Surabaya *The Westin Resort Nusa Dua, Bali (only the 4 passenger elevators were modernized) *InterContinental Bali Resort, Bali (1993 / 2018) Other countries *KOMTAR Walk, Georgetown, Penang, Malaysia (1986 / 2016) *Goldhill Plaza, Singapore (2017, car park elevator) *Concorde Hotel and Shopping Arcade, Singapore (1983 / 2011, shopping arcade elevators) *Bedok Court, Singapore (2014) *Muangphol Building, Bangkok, Thailand *Shangri-La Bangkok, Thailand (2017) Former installations Below here is a list of Mitsubishi ELEMOTION elevator installations that are no longer exists. Hong Kong Island *Sung Wah Mansion, Sai Ying Pun (1968 / 2004, building will demolished)